Life of the Condemned
by Guy whose to fly for a shy guy
Summary: This is a horrible story. Don't read me. Go read something good.


An: Welcome to my new story. I decided to put my other on Hiatus and work on this new story. This one does not follow canon at all. It involves 2 of our favorite Tailed beast holders, my personal Oc, and a certain demon of the bloody mist. And if you're an idiot, that's Naruto, Gaara, Kira, and Zabuza. Oh and Haku. Can't forget our favorite Gender confused ice user ^ ^

**The Life of ****the Condemned**

"Get in there you fucking brat!"

Kira suddenly regained consciousness as the teacher, an elderly fellow with eyes that spoke death and numerous kekkai genkai grafted onto his body, making his form seem more monstrous then a demon, tossed him into his cell, breaking a rib from the blow of hitting those cold white walls.

The cell was painted white as snow, and had one tiny window, which was barred. The entire building smelt like blood and death and the sharp smell of antiseptics, well the hidden parts. The place would pretend to be a "school". The outside and first two floors looked like a normal school, and even pretended to operate like one.

Kira crawled up onto his feet, struggling from the broken arm he gained last night in the pit, an arena where they fight two of the kids to see who wins for entertainment, and looked out the window.

He watched the stars mournfully, wishing for escape, while holding his bruised waist.

Far away, in a place beyond human understanding, stood a Shinigami, dressed in the garb of the dead, watching intently through a window into our universe, in his dimension of nothingness.

"..." he silently called his, "employer", Amaterasu. She had hired him to hunt down a boy; his pay would be a favorite snack, apples. Normally, He would never lower himself to this, he thought, but he rarely got the chance for apples.

A blinding light filled the area, making the Shinigami wince, its long dead eyes still feeling the pain.

"Yes?" replied the sun goddess in a dead language, long forgotten by humans, her hair billowing somehow, most likely for effect, he mused.

"I found him", he yawned out.

"Finally. Now it is my turn." She said with an odd smile, tossing a sack of apples at him.

"..."

She disappeared and the Shinigami sighed, rubbing its temple "Oh the death count is going to grow...Perhaps these apples weren't worth it..." he said, pulling one out and eating one whole.

Amaterasu appeared next to the moon and smiled softly.

"Oh Tsukuyomi-kun!" she sang

The god of the moon slowly emerged from the moon, yawning as he cracked his back, a habit he did not need.

"Yes sister?"

"I wish for a favor" she spoke, her language changing to Latin.

"...Fine. You know the payment."

She sighed and pulled the oddest thing from her sun drenched kimono. A Bag of Pocky.

Tsukuyomi happily grabbed it and ate the pocky, his craving for mortal snacks had always been his weakness, but he would never admit it, he had gone to great lengths to get a taste of that old food, known as ice cream.

"Do as you wish."

He merged back into the moon,consuming the snack rapidly, his normally stoic face split by a grin.

She chuckled at her brothers antics, then she called upon her powers.

"Let sun and moon combine and bring forth The moon drenched in the blood of the gods!"

The moon suddenly shook, Its pale color becoming blood red in a instant.

"Let my gift help you kira. Bring peace." And with that, she left, her intent unkown, but the shinigami mused once again, watching from his dimension, there must be some gain. Gods are greedy.

Back in the cell, Kira saw the moon change and he became curious about it. However he had no time to dwell as he felt something he hadn't felt since his inner friend has sealed himself within him for safety. Long ago, the school attacked his small village, consisting only of his clan, and wiped it out, using hideous devices known as D whistles. They reacted to the dragon chakra in each ryuuza's eye, causing extreme pain and blindness. However, it had also awoken and angered the god of the sea, the mighty Ryuujin. He had emerged from his coral castle and had saw the scene with anger. The ryuuza clan were devout worshippers of him, and he had seen them as his children. This would simply not do. So he attacked and slew the swine, bringing hellfire upon them. Afterwards, he had found Kira badly injured, but still alive, and had decided to spare him, and become his ally, in a sense. Once they had recaptured him, they had put him in this school for a reason. The walls absorbed any non-human chakra, thus Ryuujin was put into a coma. Unbeknownst to the fools that run this place, The rare 'blood moon', would null these effects.

"Hey boy!" he roared from within his mind.

"Ryuu-kun!" he cried in his mind, appearing atop the dragons head in his mind, which had taken the form of ryuujins Coral castle.

"Its been a while boy."he said, with a chuckle.

"It has!" he said, happily hopping onto his snout and hugging the massive dragon.

"Boy, lend me your body so we may escape this retched place."

"Of course ryuu-kun."

Ryuujin awoke inside Kiras body and stretched, the dragon chakra healing his injuries, giving Kira his first gift from ryuujin, wings. They easily outsized kiras body, and they were a blood red color. On a interesting note, Kiras body had adapted for these wings long ago, his bones becoming lightweight and more durable through a sepcial process, allowing his weight to drop to only 30 pounds.

Ryuujin allowed a small portion of Dragon chakra to mix into Kiras chakra, about 10%, but the effect was instananeous. His body glowed bright gold, his aura becoming visible. (check end author notes for info)

With a mighty punch, he trashed the wall to the outside, turning the chakra enforced steel to rubble. With that, he took flight.

"So where are we going Ryuu-kun?"

"We need allies boy." He said, their speed increasing as several teachers took chase to no avail.

"Like who?" said the boy within his own mind, watching ryuujin move him gracefully.

"I have a...friend...in Konoha. He was sealed into a boy, but was not done correctly."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well when you seal a beast against its will, it becomes enraged and blinded by it. There are seals that drain this rage and allow the beast to see straight as you humans say. If I heard correctly, They used the Shiki Fuujin. A powerful and complex seal, but most likely has sent him mad."

"Oh. So what we doing?"

"Simple. We will calm that furball down and then get him to become a unsealed host."

"a what?"

If Ryuujin could he would have facepalmed.

"A unsealed host is someone who has abeast within him that chooses to stay like I do. Most tailed beasts never do this, but I believe the old holder of 4 tails did..."he said, tired of his lack of basic knowledge.

"Who?"

"A very old man, long dead."

"Oh."

"Your not very bright sometimes." He chuckled out, watching the scenery as he flew by.  
>"Hey!"<p>

"..."

"So whats the name of the holder?"

"Naruto Uzamaki."

"…oh… like the ramen thingy?"

"…"

AN: Done. Anyway to explain, dragon chakra is a different sort then regular or demonic. Its more condensed, allowing smaller amounts of chakra to be used. So essentailly, he has 4 tails worth of chakra, but it can be used like 8. A easier example is that if he knew the shadow clone jutsu, he could use the same amount of chakra someone would use for a normal rank E clone jutsu.


End file.
